


Introverted

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introverted!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You've always been introverted, but it seems that Carol brings out the extrovert in you.





	Introverted

You had always been quiet when you were around the others.  Sure you smiled and laughed and joined in on the conversations, but for the most part, you kept to yourself.  The others didn’t care, they knew you were more introverted than the rest of them and just liked to keep to yourself most of the time.

Then along came Carol and there was a shift in how you acted.  You joined the team more and you laughed more.  Natasha was the first one to realize what was going on.  She had been walking by the kitchen when she heard your voice chatting excitedly with someone.

“So as Sam was making the drink the shaker came apart and the drink got all over him,” you were barely containing your laughter.  “He was trying to impress some girl at the party with his cool bartending skills, but instead it turned out to be a total disaster.”

Natasha poked her head inside and saw you sitting on the counter smiling at Carol as she cut up some fruit.  Carol was currently bent over laughing, “I would have loved to have seen that!”

“I’m sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. can dig up that video feed.  Tony had it saved and slowed it down which was even funnier.”  You wiped the tears from your eyes and stole a piece of fruit from the bowl.

“Hey, hey, hey!”  Carol swatted your hand away as you reached for another one, “Hands off the fruit.”

Before either of you noticed her, Natasha slipped away from the scene and didn’t tell the others what she had seen.  She was afraid if she did that they would go running to you and ruin it.

Sam noticed it next.  He walked into the gym one day and saw you sparring with Carol.  The two of you were playfully sparring with one another, the fight nowhere near serious.

Sam stood there in shock as he witnessed you come out of your shell more than you had ever done before.  When Carol and you noticed him, you both cheerfully greeted him before going back to what you were doing before.

The final time was when you came to the fundraiser that Tony was holding to raise funds to help those who had been affected by natural disasters.  Sure you came to the fundraisers, you were a member of the team after all.  But this time was different.

The others hadn’t noticed at first, they all thought you would be hanging back against the wall like you normally did.  Then Steve saw you standing next to Carol talking to a Senator and laughing.  You seemed so happy and carefree.

“Y/N, Carol, Senator Garrett,” he greeted as he made his way over to your little group.  “Having fun.”

“Yes we are,” the Senator replied.  “Y/N and Carol are both delightful. I never even realized Y/N was a member of the team.”

You shrugged, “I’m much more of a wallflower.”

Carol bumped you with her hip, “You are not you just never knew how much fun these stuffy parties could be before you met me.”

You chuckled as well as Steve and the Senator.  “Don’t let Tony hear you say that,” you told her.

“Don’t let Tony hear what?”  The man of the hour asked as he gravitated closer to where the four of you were standing.

“How great of a party you throw,” Carol said smoothly.  “This is the best one I’ve ever been too.”  That caused Steve to spit out his drink and for you to double over with laughter as Carol gave Tony an innocent look. 


End file.
